


Jealousy

by kunstvogel



Series: BoB AU Vignettes [17]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Pool Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/pseuds/kunstvogel
Summary: Dick is watching Lew at Ron's party. Lew decides to make a game of it.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill for mols.

At Ron’s pool party, Lewis flirts with everyone in sight- as is customary for him, really- but there is one small difference. This time, Dick is there, and his eyes follow Lew’s every move. Oh, he looks away as soon as Lew tries to catch him in the act, but Lew knows the difference between casual people-watching and a focused stare.

He gets a little tired of it, if he’s being honest, and decides to play a game. Dick is reserved, meticulously calm and neutral at the best of times, but as his best friend of three years Lewis knows there is a feisty, opinionated, and very, very emotional creature in there. If Dick won’t make a move, Lew will make him  _ want _ to make one.

So he puts on his best simper and finds Ron. One thing leads to another and they’re kissing under the tree, but they break apart when Ron’s mom announces there is food. Dick seeks him out when he’s looking for a spot to sit, and they end up sitting together on the pool deck, balancing paper plates on their thighs. Dick is quiet, moreso than usual, and Lew knows he saw it.

“So you and Ron,” he says after a while. “You’re- are you gonna be a thing now?”

Lew shrugs, nonchalant. “Dunno. He’s kind of serious, you know? It might be fun, though.”

Dick’s eye twitches, and he takes a vicious bite of his cheeseburger. Lew would laugh if he didn’t look so honestly upset.

“Dick, are you _ jealous _ ?” Lew asks, a grin curling across his lips.

“No, of course not,” Dick says quickly, his mouth full, not meeting Lew’s eyes. He swallows and meets Lew’s eyes. “It’s just...kind of weird.”

Lew chuckles. “Is it?”

“Yeah, I mean,” Dick is fumbling for words now, “You’ve never really talked before.”

Lew is amused. “Dick...you realize I’m just messing with you?” Dick looks up, eyes wide. “I know you’ve been watching me all day today. You wanna come out and say it?” Lew smiles, expectant, and he can practically see Dick’s heart racing. It’s cute.

“Lew, I…” Dick blushes. “I really like you. I mean, as more than friends. I think. I-I mean- if you want.”

Lew takes Dick’s chin in his hand, turning the ginger’s face to him. “You wanna kiss me?” Lew asks. “Because I want to kiss you.”

“Yeah,” Dick says, breathless, and Lew leans in. Dick’s lips are surprisingly soft, and he curves a smile against where they’re pressed together. Harry and a few of the guys hoot at them from the patio and Lew raises his hand, giving them the finger, as Dick moans a little and parts his lips. Lew pulls away then, chuckling.

“Later,” he says. “There are kids here.”

Dick blushes, and Lew will take that for the loss of Dick’s lips on his own. For now.


End file.
